


The Knights of Ren

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And alliance with the demons, Background Het, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), DJ is a Knight of Ren, Escape Attempt, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Kreia Ren is loyal to Snoke, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo plays the victim again, Kylo vs Snoke, Not much plot, One-sided Kylo Ren/Rey, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: A special for the 800 hits for Finn's Inferno. The Knights of Ren have a reunion in Hell, along with Snoke, to speak about the past.Of course, being united by hatred is like not being united at all and there are many problems between the members.The evil counterpart of Defenders of Dimensions, the heroic version which is set some months before.





	The Knights of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> Set around the same time as Rebuild. All the Knights are dead. All my stories share the same verse, so don't be surprised to see things that aren't in the movies.
> 
> My first no relationship, mostly OC fic! Enjoy!
> 
> (Yeah, Kylo does have a crush on Rey here, but she belongs to Finn. And there's no foreground relationship still.)

Kylo Ren is accompanied by two Demon Servants. "It's good to finally get respect by the respected. Come, I want to see my old friends." 

He summons all of the Knights of Ren, releasing them of their punishments temporarily. "Welcome, all of you! How are you, my fellow warriors?" 

"Why aren't you punished for your crimes, Ben?" 

"Kreia, who needs rules when you have connections? I should be in the most horrible place for treason, forcing a girl to marry me, genocide and ten other things, but who gave the keys to domination to the Prince of this place? Me! Oh, and it's forbidden to call me Ben in this place." 

"Basically you sold the Galaxy to this horrible place and its monsters!" Kreia shouts. 

"At least we came close to victory. I was one step from stopping whatever those hackers tried to do and sent all of you here. What was it?" Krugg asks.

"A Stormtrooper rebellion, Krugg. Good thing you failed and I could smash more weaklings."

"Bruton, can you think about anything else than smashing and slaughtering?" 

"No, Kreia. At least I can beat up everyone in the Sea of Wrath." 

Bruton had overdone it when he decided to pick a fight with a demon for fun. Surprisingly, he killed the strong Hell Knight with his giant lightsaber.

So they sent a much stronger fiend to toss him into the Sea of Wrath, where the violent and wrathful are constantly beating up each other. 

"Yeah, everyone... up and including Savage Oppress." Kreia snarks.

"Oh, shut up." 

Tareth and Von get in the conversation. "We missed all of you. We were waiting a long time for you to get here."

"We are not here by choice... what's your name?" Khun, who was Tareth's replacement asks. 

"I am Tareth and this is Von, also known as DJ. The girl who just refuses to speak is Pectra. You?" 

"Khun, the great pilot."

A Geonosian Knight gets in. "And I am Monscru. You three are here since I wasn't even a Knight, right?" 

"Yes. I pissed Finn off." 

"I tried to kill a kid in front of Rey." 

And Pectra is still silent. 

"Hello! I am Monscru. We are all having a reunion! Say a word!" 

Pectra draws a saber and puts it at Monscru's neck. He draws his own lightsaber and the two have a saberlock. 

But Kylo freezes both with the Force. "We are here for a peaceful conversation, not to kill each other!" 

Kreia's jaw opens. "Did you just show maturity?" 

"Shut up, Kreia, or I will kill you and play the victim!" 

"Aw, not again..." Krugg sighs.

Before they all have a brawl, a creepy voice is heard. 

"Stop fighting each other, children... your infighting is what caused our downfall. Now we can't bring balance. The Jedi are spreading again, the demons took control of the First Order and nearly conquered the Galaxy using us!"

Everyone bows to the voice. Except Kreia and Kylo.

Kylo protests. "You were old, frail, worthless. The demons are the best thing that happened to the First Order!!!" 

"I suppose you couldn't murder them cowardly, huh?" 

As Snoke appears, Kreia runs towards him and gives him a hug. "Father! Oh, how much I missed you. Without you, the First Order was ruled by a manchild with victim complex!"

Snoke sneers. "I know, daughter. I know." He glares at Kylo Ren. "Of course he would never be worthy."

Kylo draws his crossguard saber. He no longer has the power of the Sith Holocron, but he has trained enough to be much stronger. He charges at Snoke to slice him in half again. 

But Snoke is still quite tough for his age and easily stuns Kylo Ren with the Force. Then he fires Force Lightning from his hands. "Finally, a chance for revenge. You thought you were wiser than me, young one? You sold the Galaxy to Hell!" 

Kylo surrenders. "Ouch... I hate you." 

Kreia watches with glee. "Serves you right, phony Supreme Leader. You got too much unearned sympathy from people who covered your atrocities." 

Kylo stands up. "I didn't give you permission to leave your place, Snoke. How did you leave?" 

"Yes, but we had permission to come here. I called him." Kreia responds. 

The other Knights of Ren stand up. "All hail Supreme Leader Snoke! The one who doesn't cowardly murder people in cold blood!" 

"STOP IT!" Kylo yells. "I AM AN INNOCENT VICTIM! A TRUE WARRIOR, FIGHTING IN THE FRONT LINES! WHILE SNOKE? SNOKE WAS ONLY IN THE BASE, GIVING ORDERS, EVEN THOUGH HE HAD THE FORCE AND LOTS OF MIDICHLORIANS!!!!" 

Slick and Von nod. "He is completely right." 

Bruton snorts. "Neither of you have any honor. One of you would die of old age and the other has the mentality of a child. I will bow down only to the strongest." 

"The Mandalorian is right" Tareth adds. "I want to see a fight. The winner takes everything." 

"But Snoke is much smarter. He even managed to have the Starkiller Base hidden, blow up the Hosnian System and immediately recover from its destruction. While Kylo needed Thrawn to bring Coruscant to its knees." Kreia protests. 

Tareth turns to Von, Monscru and Pectra. "Let's leave them fighting. We should go drink something." 

"Here is only blood and red lava. Can you drink anything of these two?" 

"Whatever, just go somewhere else." 

"Their livestock can eat humans. If you can find a safe place, you deserve to be the Supreme Leader, Tareth." 

Von, being DJ, decides to go to a casino and grab some cash. But he is in Hell and all casinos are rigged in favor of the house. "How did I lose again? It's almost as the roulette has cavities to stop the ball wherever the house wants. 

A succubus employee smiles. "Who said this doesn't happen? You shouldn't have been greedy in life." 

Khun and Krugg try to find ships to race. "Seriously, no ships? What the hell is wrong with this place?" 

"You said it yourself, Khun. We are in the worst world of the Universe. Every universe possible." 

"Yeah. I have been in Mos Esley. Thought those guys were punks with no dignity. Murderers, thieves, smugglers, bounty hunters and more scumbags. This place is even _worse_! And its inhabitants are even more loathsome!" 

"Flattery will send you to the Capital!" a demon warns the two. "And you will miss this place."

"Impossible" Krugg and Khun respond in unison.

Snoke stops quarreling with Kylo and turns to the two Knights to defend the fiend. "Have you two ever been in Dis?" 

"What Dis?" 

"The capital of this wretched hive. This place compared to the Root of All Evil is nothing." 

And Kylo, after a long time, agrees. "True. Let's say that the ninth layer scares me. And the river of blood. And that spooky forest. I don't believe we deserve this. We only wanted a better Galaxy..." 

Slick laughs. "No. We all deserve this. We are all psychopaths and killers." 

"And yet, so are the Resistance scum." Kreia comments.

"Said the one who thinks of the Traitor." 

"Kylo, at least I don't have a blowdoll based on Rey."

Kylo's face turn red. "What? Just because I love her, it doesn't mean I am with the Resistance! I love her because I saw a potential Knight of Ren and more power. She is nothing, just not to me." 

"This is how you don't flirt." Krugg comments. Kylo charges to slit his throat, but Bruton pins him down. 

"And you fought the Praetorians and then blamed her for Snoke's murder. Tell me, where is the place for Treachery?" 

Snoke's eyes are burning as he reminds himself of Kylo's betrayal, which wasn't even selfless like Vader's. "I think I know where treachery is. It's the lowest layer of all. Actually, we should write a book with every crime you committed. And then smack you with it." 

Kreia does a step back. "No. It's too cruel, plus how do we lift it?"

Snoke turns to Kreia and strokes her face and blonde hair. "We have somebody who excels in brawn." 

Bruton knows it's him. His brute strength and potency with the Force are better than Kylo's and he is tough even without the giant lightsaber which is twice as long and wide as the normal ones. The only reason he never went Supreme Leader is that he has limited skill and can't think of a strategy. 

"And" Snoke continues "I had a slimy lackey who would do my bidding and his weakness could become a sharp tool. He could probably write the book, since he does hate Kylo. And he would have nothing else to do. Plus, he is merciless." 

"Speaking of Hux, Kylo, why didn't you call him, Phasma or Thrawn for the reunion?" 

"I hate Hux, Phasma is too selfish even for us and Thrawn is a smartass. Plus, they aren't Knights, unlike Kreia whom I still hate, but is a Knight and had to be invited." 

Meanwhile, Pectra decides to have a drink. The healthiest drink here is pitch. 

After all, she is already dead. 

Tareth drinks second. "I didn't know pitch tasted so good. This must be beacuse it's better than nothing at all."

"It's because we are used to the pitch." Monscru replies. "Hey, it's Von! How did it go?" 

"Complete and utter failure. All games in the casino were rigged. I thought Canto Bight was bad."

"I have an idea. Let's escape this hellhole and rebuild our army. The First Order shall live again!" 

"Hell yeah. We will think of something infernal, that will fix our demonized images." 

"Enough bad puns. Let's do this." 

The four try to escape. They still have the Force, and any Imp who tries to stop them fails miserably. 

They almost reach Limbo, after passing the Tornado of Lust using the Force to create a gap. It needed all four of them. Some more Imps try to stop the attempt, they fail. Not even an Incubus can do the job...

But Cerberus isn't the Guardian of the Underworld for no reason. He shrugs off blaster bolts and is unaffected by the Force. Some hard growls and acid spits later, the four rush back to their initial place.

Kylo scolds them. "And here are our four escaped ones. Nice try. If you want to return to the Galaxy, let me do the plan. We will take our revenge from the Resistance. They are all going to pay. The war is never going to stop." 

Snoke sneers. "It's the only way, children... to bring balance. Light rises... and Darkness to meet it." 

Of course Kylo hides the fact that he doesn't want balance, only the Dark to reign supreme. But he knows that the real authority shares the same goal with him. 

"And our reunion is over. Go back to your places."

The Knights separate, sad that the reunion is over. 

The enterinty of suffering continues for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best story. Few, short fight scenes, basically only an introduction to the Knights of Ren for newcomers and their personalities. And yes, DJ is a Knight of Ren in my stories, in fact the one who dies first.
> 
> Pectra was always slient. I think she had no lines in my first story. Khun is based on the Mongol conqueror, but I had to butcher the name to NOT be similar to Han.
> 
> What's your favorite Knight?
> 
> Snoke is the only one punished in Dis because he is more dangerous and evil than anyone not called Kylo.
> 
> As for how Kylo has connections, check Dimensional Chaos. He does a grave mistake in the second chapter and releases the Prince of Darkness.
> 
> Please leave feedback!


End file.
